


Batshots, Drabbirds & The Occasional BGcanons

by Virburna



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbara is only mentioned currently, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, But it is kinda the point in that chapter, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Court of Owls, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Dark Bruce Wayne, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Jason Todd Swears, Minecraft, OOC Cassandra Cain, Other, Robin meets Green Arrow, Sort Of, Tim Drake is a Talon, Workaholic Tim Drake, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Young Justice Season 1, just so ya know, occasional ruining of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virburna/pseuds/Virburna
Summary: So, this is where I'm going to be dropping all my oneshots, drabbles and headcanons.These are going to be mainly centred around the Batfamily, but if I have an idea from a different fandom, I'll put it here as well.I am taking requests. If the request is from a fandom I don't know very well, chances are I won't be able to do them. Likewise, I will not take a request with a ship if I don't know the ship.When I say a ship or fandom I don't know, I generally mean if you were to request something from say, Rick and Morty. Really random, I wouldn't be able to do it, unless I know it of course.Also, ratings may change. More tags will be added, due to me writing more etc.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Oliver Queen & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, mentioned Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	1. Tim/Work <3

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based of a text with me and one of my friends.
> 
> AAL(My friend): how's life? 
> 
> Me: I haven't commited suicide yet, so great!
> 
> Important: Please don't commit suicide. If you think you can't live for yourself, fine. But at least try to live for other people.
> 
> On a slightly happier note, I hope you enjoy - Vee (Yes I am too lazy to write my full name, bite me.)

Coffee. God's greatest gift to mankind. Strange thing for him to say, since he was an atheist. 

Doesn't matter, his point still stood. Coffee made his life worth it. 

Tim had been working on a few (read: A dozen or so) cases, in the Batcave for... 

_Wait, how long had he been here?_

Tim had seen people coming and going out of the corner of his eye, but he could be mistaken: the edges of his vision had been blurry for who knows how long. 

He had carried on steadily working through cases, sipping from his coffee pot, when he felt a large, calloused finger gently tapping him on the shoulder. 

"Heya Timbo, you a'right?" 

_Jason?_

Before his brain could tell his big mouth to shut up, he blurted out.

"I haven't committed suicide yet. So, great!" 

Tim could vaguely hear the unmistakable sound of a batarang hitting the stone floor, and a choking sound escaping at least one of the bats in the room. 

"Tim?"

_Frack._

Dick had heard Tim.

_Wait, who exactly was in the Cave?_

Tim whipped his head around, recieving a sharp pain in his head, most the bats were here. 

_Jason: Red Hood, Dick: Nightwing, Damian: Robin, Steph: Batgirl, Bruce: Batman, Alfred: Agent A._

His brain catalogued. 

_Frack._

Most of the bats werehere. 

_Shame Cass isn't here, she would understand. Maybe._

"Tim," Bruce started carefully. "Are you okay?" 

"What do you mean, as you can see, I'm as good as you get, with our night-job considered." Tim answered. "Just working on some cases"

"How many cases have you done?" Steph asked. 

_Steph sounds worried. Needlessly. I'm fine._

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Jason responded. 

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

"Uuh, not sure let me check," Tim stuttered, while finding said cases. "A few dozen. Oh Dick, I finished up the Stanza case for you, all you have to do now is get the perp." 

"T-thank you?" Dick said, slightly questioning.

"No problem." Tim's hand reached out for the coffee pot he'd been drinking from, but when he brought it up to his lips, he found it depressingly empty. 

Tim spun his chair around to the tempory coffee machine set-up, that he'd installed, while the other bats gaped. 

*Why are they gaping? 

Tim returned his attention to the coffee he would be drinking in the next 5 minutes. He searched through the backpack he had brought with him, stuffed with bags of coffee beans and cans of Red Bull and Monster. He pulled 2 cans out. 

When his coffee was _finally_ finished, he popped the cans open, poured the energy drinks inside and sloshed the pot around. But to make sure that the energy drinks and coffee were properly mixed, Tim stuck his finger in the drink twirled it around. 

Tim could hear a spluttering noise coming from behind him. It was unimportant. Tim had just brought the coffee pot, filled with the key to life, and was about to take a sip, when _somebody_ snatched the cup right from under his nose. 

"Give." Tim's voice was dangerously calm. "It. Back" 

Damian, that thief, ignored him, and declared, 

"Hmm, if this concoction has gotten Drake hooked, I must find out why." 

"Dami, no!" Dick yelled, but it was to late, Tim's lifeblood was already in the demon-brats mouth and making it's way down his throat. It was just a small sip, but it was enough to guarantee that Damian would be hyper for hours. 

Damian choked, spitting out the coffee in the process. 

"What is this montrosity!?" 

"Coffee," Tim stated. 

"Now give it back." 

"Tim, no." Bruce spoke up. 

"Tim, yes." Tim responded quickly. "I was just going to finish up this case, and then go on patrol. It'll take about 20 minutes, tops." 

"Tim, you're not going on patrol!" Dick yelled desperately. 

"Yes, I am." 

A voice came from beside him, 

"I am sorry, Master Timothy." Tim felt something metal slide into his neck. 

_Frack. Alfred, how dare he._

It took a few moments for Tim to collapse from the sedative, he had built up a bit of an immunity, but eventually he did collapse, and didn't wake up for another 13 hours.


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian meets Oliver Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of a headcanony kind of chapter.
> 
> Feel free to use the headcanon, as long as I am credited in some way.
> 
> Just so you know, Damian is Robin in this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! - Vee

Robin/Damian- If your name is robin hood, I will maim you.

Green Arrow- Why? (Playing along curiously)

Robin- Cuz if your Nickname was Robin you'd be stealing my Alias

Green Arrow- What if my nickname was Hood?

Robin/Damian- Then you'd be stealing Red Hood's nickname

Green Arrow- Then why doesn't he use Red instead.

Robin/Damian- Cuz that is Red Robin's preferred nickname.

Green Arrow- Wait, all of these people are Gotham Vigilantes?

Robin/Damian- Yes, unfortunately they're my brothers.

Green Arrow- But that means... BATS HAS MORE KIDS!!!

Robin/Damian- Well their not the true sons, unlike me, but if it makes you stop shrieking like a little girl, yes Father adopts more strays than I can count on my two hands, and the only 2 worth knowing is Nightwing and Black Bat


	3. Ship Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph breaks Cass.
> 
> Cass.exe has just crashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, lucky people 2 chapters in one day.
> 
> So, this is sort of a CassSteph, but I think it can be read with them just as friends either way.
> 
> Cass is probably a heck of a ton OOC, but that's kinda the point.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! - Vee

_Why aren't I the ruler of the world?_

_What would I even do, if I was the ruler of the world?_

_Ha! Easy question Brain, force everyone to eat waffles, duh._

Stephanie often asks herself many questions, mainly about waffles, but occasionally there is that strange and rare day where would she ask herself something else. 

Today is one of those days.

Steph was lounging in the movie theatre, in the Manor, with Cass. Normally, neither of them would even be in the Manor, but Cass had come back to Gotham from Hong Kong for a while, and Steph missed her, okay?

Their movie had just finished and the end credits had just started rolling on. Steph glanced at Cass, who was staring intently at the credits, somewhat fascinated by them.

Cass wasn't paying much attention to Steph. But Cass being Cass, was always paying attention to everything and everyone constantly, even if by some small amount. 

While staring at Cass, a small, slightly insignificant question came to mind.

"Hey Cass?"

"Yes Steph?" Cass responded smoothly.

"What would our ship name be?" Steph asked, unable to contain the giant smirk on her face.

Cass choked, beet red and Steph was proud to say, that this wasn't the first time she had managed to break the invincible mask of Cass.

"W-what?" Cass spluttered.

"I said," Steph answered patiently. "What do you think our ship name would be?"

"U-umm."

"Don't worry Cassie," Steph said. " I'll give you some time to think about it."

Steph scooted over to Cass, gave her a quick squeeze, a peck on the cheek and left the room.

A few moments later, Cass spoke aloud.

"What just happened?"


	4. Talon AU: Tim Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon AU.
> 
> Tim Drake is a Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have practically no clue what I was doing with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! -Vee

_Bruce... Why?_

Bruce Wayne, also known as the Grandmaster of the Court of Owls.  
Bruce Wayne, Tim's supposed father figure. Key word being 'supposed'.

_How could he?_

Tim Drake. Completely unaware of Bruce's activities leading the Court of Owls.

Tim should have known better. He really should have. If he did, maybe he wouldn't be in this unfortunate situation now.

That 'unfortunate situation' being tortured by said 'father figure'. Tim wished he were really any other person, like Wonder Woman.

_Man, her life must be great._

According to Bruce (no wait, Grandmaster) he wasn't Tim anymore. He was Talon, a weapon in the hands of the Court of Owls.

Tim didn't really care, at least they stopped torturing him. It had been really annoying.

_Frick! Why is Bruce (Grandmaster) holding a freakishly giant syringe?_

_...This is going to hurt._

* * *

It did hurt. It had hurt A LOT!

But to Talon, pain was a mere memory of a sensation Talon would never feel again. In fact, Talon would never feel anything again. Except for pleasure, in being able do fulfil the Court's wishes and demands.

The Court's desires were generally very simple. Eradicate this annoyance from existence. Assassinate this Mayor. Blah blah blah.

Talon was bored. While it (because that was what Talon was, an 'it') gained extreme pleasure from fulfilling the Court's demands, Talon was bored. Bored of killing.

Why couldn't it just... Save someone? Or something.

Why did Talon constantly need to kill people? Diplomatics people?

Talon did enjoy killing, but after a while it got boring. The adrenaline, that Talon was not supposed to feel, from assassinating an enemy of the Court's becoming mundane.

Mundane.

Who on Earth would call killing mundane? Not the average worker bee. Even Talon knew that.

Unfortunately for Talon, this was it's life and it was going to have to stick with it. Unless, some superhero came and saved him from the Court's tight grasp.

_Fat chance._

Mere moments later, life decided to prove Talon wrong. A colourfully dressed being, crashed through the large, wooden doors of the hall Talon was standing in, waiting to be commanded.

The colourfully dressed being in question, straightened themselves, dusted themselves off and announced,

"Hi! I'm a superhero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Should I do a Part 2? Any more Talon AUs?
> 
> Please, if you have any ideas. Please leave a comment. I need help with ideas.
> 
> I hope you liked!


	5. Talon AU: Tim Drake Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon AU Part 2.
> 
> Tim meets Young Justice cartoon and ruins canon continuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Catnip787. Thank you for the motivation to write this at all. I am deeply sorry for the disappointment you'll get while reading this.
> 
> I really struggled to figure out what to do with this. Feel my pain 
> 
> I messed up continuity guys. This is in the Young Justice cartoon universe, season 1.
> 
> I think Tim's older than Dick though. I don't know, most of this was written before my coffee.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! - Vee

The Court of Owls were dismantled.

_Huh._

By the Justice League.

_Huuhhhhhh_

Most of the other Talons had been killed. Also by the Justice League.

_Huuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Grandmaster was Batman.

_Whhaaaaattttt_

He conned the Court, pretended to be their Grandmaster. At the price of Tim. Replaced Tim with Talon. And probably others too.

_Huuuhhhh. Sacrifices have to be made, I guess. Bet the League don't know, too righteous those lot._

Talon had heard Batman (Grandmaster) telling the so-called heroes, that Talons had no souls.

Now, Talon knew it had been brainwashed and tortured beyond belief to believe that it had no soul, but Talon was also a very smart cookie. A genius-level cookie. And Talon knew it could feel emotions. Knew it had a soul.

_So, why did Batman believe otherwise?_

Probably because Talons didn't display those those emotions. At all.

Batman not believing Talon had emotions was fine. Talon had escaped the League's clutches anyway.

The fact that Batman sent the Junior Justice League after Talon, made it pissed.

_Yes. Pissed. I can feel pissed. Nice to know._

The point was, Talon was being chased by the Justice League's sidekicks.

Really? Talon wasn't going to do anything. It had been happily enjoying it's time away from the Court. Being more independent. Living in an abandoned warehouse. Living the life.

But now, the League knew of Talon's existence and wanted it dead.

Now there were 2 ways Talon could play this: a)Outrun the Junior Justice League, possibly kill them and be on the Justice League's Watch List b)Revenge and a little karma. Big chance of permanent death, but way more appealing.

Talon had an idea.

* * *

Talon decided on a rooftop chase. Jumping over rooftops in Gotham.

Batman was away on a mission with the Justice League.

Now, how did Talon know that? Well...

Talon had always been good with tech, but the Court wanted their Talon's to know at least a basic level of hacking. The Justice League's firewalls were surprisingly weak and easy to bypass. Obviously, Batman hadn't gotten around to updating it.

Point is, Batman was away and Talon could play.

Only Robin was left in Gotham, exactly were Talon wanted him. Well, now it was Robin and the little League.

_Perfect._

Talon was surprised how well it could do without a Grandmaster. Without a higher power pulling the strings.

Why hadn't Talon been pulling the strings before? It could have played the Owls of the Court like a fiddle. Not that Talon could play a fiddle though.

Talon had ran and leapt over Gotham tooftops for a good 30 minutes, before heading to it's final destination. The whole time keeping the team of sidekicks in the corner of it's eye. Even the camoflauged spaceship.

Once at it's small, rotting apartment in the Bowery, that Talon had found and claimed as it's own, it sat down cross-legged on the old, musty carpet and waited.

* * *

After a good 10 or so minutes, the Young Justice League stormed in, weapons drawn and ready for attack.

Well, only in Robin, Archergirl and Fishboy's case.

Kid Flash, Super...boy?, and Greengirl didn't seem to have weapons, although that made sense, they probably relied on superpowers instead.

"Okay, are you going to let us take you in, or what?" Archergirl questioned.

"Wait, how old are you?" Kid Flash asked, seemingly shocked.

Talon looked up from it's position on the floor.

"Talon does not age"

"KF, stop changing the subject." Fishboy commanded, apparently the leader.

Turned back to Talon and asked.

"Will you come in willingly?"

"Depends. I don't trust him." Talon answered, while pointing at Robin. 

"Me?"

"Like father, like son."

"You mean Batman?" Greengirl asked softly, obviously trying to be reassuring.

"Who else." Talon responded. " I don't want him to hurt me."

Robin kneeled down, so he was eye-level with Talon. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Talon raised an eyebrow in response. "I promise."

"Fine." Talon sighed and put his clawed hands on his head. "Take me in."

_This is good. Revenge._

* * *

"Anyone think this is a bit too easy?" Wally asked the Team.

"Yes, this Talon seems to have a mind of his own," Kaldur answered. "Unlike what Batman told us and The League."

"So," Robin spoke into the worried silence. "We just wait for whatever trap Talon's set. Asterous."

* * *

Talon did not like this... Bioship. It made Talon feel sick and nauseous.

_Talon does not feel sickness. Talon does not feel sickness. Talon does not feel sickness._

Because of the Court's conditioning, Talon couldn't perform basic human functions. Such as: Eating, drinking, sleeping, dying and of course, throwing up.

Talon couldn't throw up. This left it in a nauseous state, wanting to throw up yet not be able to.

But eventually they arrived; Talon twitched excitedly.

_Yay! Solid ground! Revenge!_

"Hi." Superboy responded. "Get out."

Talon nodded and made his way to what seemed to be the exit. They seemed to be in a cave of sorts.

_A mountain?_

Fishboy and Greengirl led Talon to a cell of sorts. Following along, Talon discreetly searched for a clock of sorts.

_Ha! 02:35 AM. Perfect timing._

Talon dislocated it's right thumb, allowing Talon to escape it's bonds. And with an unexpected burst of strength and agility, Talon grabbed Fishboy's forearm and pulled it towards Talon.

The forearm snapped easily under Talon's long fingers. Fishboy yelled in pain; Greengirl preparing some kind of attack, but before anything could happen Talon wrapped Fishboy's neck in a chokehold.

"No closer." Talon warned and to emphasize it's point pointed one of it's sharp talons to the nape of Fishboy's neck.

The rest of the Junior Justice League had just stormed in, having heard of the commotion.

"M'gann." Robin muttered.

Talon felt some intrusive presence invading it's mind. Talon let it.

A moment or so later, Greengirl (M'gann?) collapsed on the stone floor.

Superboy roared, "What did you do to her?"

"What did _she_ do?" Talon rasped. "You should wake her up. She's got some things to share."

"What!" Archergirl yelled. "What the hell!"

Talon held it's grip on Fishboy, but lowered it's clawed hand and slipped it in one of Fishboy's pockets.

_Bingo._

A communicator was pulled out of the pocket and a second later activated.

"Batman." Talon spoke into the line, loud enough for the sidekicks to hear.

The communicator crackled to life. "Who is this?" Batman's deep gravel filling the dead quiet cave.

"Dad." The sidekicks mouths seemed to drop to the floor. "Your... Sidekicks need help."

"Dad!?" Robin yelled.

"Hello, brother." Talon replied calmly, still holding an angry fishboy in it's grip. "Tell Greengirl to spill."

Greengirl, who had just gained consciousness from her probably traumatic hitchhike through Talon's mind, wobbled to her feet.

The Team turned to Greengirl. Greengirl stuttered as she began to speak. "T-Talon is Batman's son."

The Young Justice League stilled as the truth finally settled in.

"His name was Tim. Batman was his dad, b-but Batman betrayed him and in his undercover mission to take down a s-secret cult, sacrificed Tim's soul only leaving Talon."

"The Court of Owls." Talon said.

"You mean that cult Uncle- I mean Flash and the JL took down a few months ago?"

"Yes." Talon replied. "Batman played the long con. Made me believe he loved me, became the leader of the Court. Grandmaster; used me to get there."

Talon smiled and threw down the communicator in it's hand to the side.

The entire Justice League had heard the truth. Talon was free of the burden of Bruce's lies.

Talon released Fishboy and strode towards Robin, pulled him in a hug.

"Please. Don't go back to him." Talon pulled away from Robin, who was shocked and frozen to a standstill, and melted into the shadows.

Away from Bruce.

His corruption.

Talon was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you aren't disappointed. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Stay safe! - Vee


	6. Damian Saves the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian-centric.   
> Damian attempts to reunite the Batfamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may have unintentionally made Jason a little bit stupid. He's not, but Damian is a highly trained ninja.  
> Still, sorry about that.
> 
> A bit of swearing on Jason's part, but that's it, I think.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. - Vee

Damian had never understood why Batman was so overprotective and brooding, Damian had just thought it was in his father's nature.

Apparently not.

Damian had recently discovered, via Grayson's once thought useless babbling, that Father had once been, to a certain extent, more happy.

Yes. His Father. Happy.

To Damian, it sounded crazy, but Grayson's words had proven to have an element of truth before. Still, Damian took his older brother's words with a grain of salt. 

Damian had soon deducted that Todd had been the reason for Father's, apparently sudden, mood swing. Drake had never mentioned Father being any less brooding before. However, Drake was a very secretive person, even for a vigilante in their family.

For a reason Damian had not yet figured out, he desperately wanted to see his father happier, even by a small amount.

Todd seemed to be the answer. If Todd had dragged their family down, he could pull them back up. Meaning, if Damian could bring Todd back, their family could reuinite. 

Even Drake might come crawling back from his 'Perch' in the city. Not that Damian cared though, Drake could be on another planet for all he cared.

_100%. Yes. Absolutely._

Damian had been following Todd as he patrolled Crime Alley and the Bowery as the Red Hood.

Finally seeing the perfect oppurtunity, Damian dropped down from the rafters of the warehouse he'd tracked Todd to. Using his smaller to his own advantage, Damian landed on Todd's shoulders.

Todd was confused, not being able to see his attacker and before he knew it, Damian had managed to wrench the red helmet off of Todd's head.

Before Todd could react, Damian knocked the hilt of his katana into Todd's head. Todd fell limp to the floor with a thud.

Now, how to get Todd back to the Manor.

* * *

After half an hour's worth of dragging, pulling and a few more hits to Todd's head, Damian had managed to put Todd in the boot of the spare Batmobile.

Damian drove them to the secret entrance to the Batcave, where he found Pennyworth waiting for him. He stepped out of the driver's seat and made his way to the boot, opened it up and attempted to pull the unconscious Todd out. And failed.

"Master Damian, why is Master Jason in the boot of the spare Batmobile?" Pennyworth questioned.

"Hello Pennyworth," Damian answered. "I am trying to reunite the family and make Father happy again. Prior to Grayson's stories of the 'Good Old Days' I would not have attempted this, but I realised that Todd's death has destroyed Father and in turn, this family as a whole."

"So, you decided to kidnap Master Jason?"

"Yes Pennyworth," Damian replied. "How else would I reunite the family?"

"In many ways I am sure, Master Damian." Pennyworth stated. "I will be upstairs making tea, would you like some?"

"No, Pennyworth." Damian answered. "Thank you."

A few minutes after Pennyworth left the Batcave, Todd began to stir. When he awoke fully, Todd was greeting with Damian's gleeful face peering into the boot of the spare car.

"Hello Todd." Damian greeted.

"Demon Brat?" Todd groaned out. "Why the fuck am I in the Batcave?"

Damian ignored him and stated, "Father willwill be arriving soon, and he will rejoice."

"Wait, how soon is soon?" Todd asked anxiously, while pulling himself out of the car he had been dumped in.

The sound of the Batmobile's engine echoed throught the Cave.

"Fuck. Shit. Fuck."

"I don't think swearing will get you out of this Todd." Damian remarked.

The Batmobile came into view and once it's engine turned off, Batman jumped out from it. Father's usual stoic expression melted off of his face.

"Jason?"

Todd froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, Dad."

_Definitely laying it on thick, Todd._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Quick question: How many of you read my work on computers or laptops? Cause if a lot of you read on a laptop, I'm probably going to consider changing my paragraph format.
> 
> Have a nice day/evening! - Vee


	7. Dick in Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick playing Minecraft. That's it pretty much. A whole bunch of fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, wonderful users of Ao3, this was just me taking the opportunity to geek out about Minecraft, though I haven't played since the 1.15 update: I think I'm mostly up to date though, but to be honest, you don't really need to know Minecraft to read this.
> 
> Just know, that at this point Netherite armour is worth more than Diamond armour.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. - Vee

Minecraft. Oh, the wonder that is Minecraft. Endless worlds made up of thousands upon thousands of cubes. 

Dick loved Minecraft. He would dare to say that it was his one true love, but if he did Barbara would kill him.  
No, he wasn’t kidding.

Dick had been playing the game in one of the Manor’s living rooms, for probably about 6 hours. He had lost count, but starting off in Survival Mode in a new fresh world was great. 

This far into the game he had full diamond armor and was saving up to get a Netherite set. 

Speaking of Netherite, why was it such a pain to get. It was like Mojang wanted Dick to suffer.

Dick made his way to his sugar cane farm to grab some paper, to eventually make some maps. He was dragging the sugar cane into his inventory when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey Dick,” Tim’s voice came from beside him. “Wait, you’re playing Minecraft without me? You… You dick!” 

“Hi Timmy,” Dick replied, ignoring the insult. “Just grab a controller, they’re under the coffee table.

Dick returned to turning sugar cane into paper. A few minutes later, Tim sat next to him holding a controller, when the screen split in two and Tim’s avatar appeared on Dick’s screen.

They sat there playing the game for another 5 hours before they eventually collapsed, still holding their controllers.

Alfred found them early in the morning and smiled to himself, careful not to wake them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit short, so sorry about that.
> 
> I don't know how I got Grammarly on my laptop, but I am not happy about it. I make perfect grammatical sense! Probably.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked. Stay safe. - Vee


End file.
